Chemistry With Jori
by xMiniatureSkyscraper
Summary: Sodium. Chlorine. Two totally different elements from totally different sides of the Periodic Table. Jade. Tori. Two totally different people from totally different worlds. Yet, both of them are able to form a bond stronger than anything else. TorixJade


**Hey guys!**

**So I decided to try writing for Jori. I know I have many more stories to update but yeah… I LOVE JORI. :3**

**This would be my first Jori story (Insert Cat's voice rambling about how it rhymes here) and it's a one shot because, well, I love writing one shots.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Victorious?**

* * *

><p>"A displacement reaction is a… Uh… Um…"<p>

The brunette let out a troubled sigh, running a hand through the somewhat disheveled locks on her hair before staring at her girlfriend with a sheepish look.

The other girl rolled her eyes in an amused manner as a smirk graced her pink lips, lighting up her porcelain face.

"Well, someone hasn't been paying attention in class."

Tori Vega and Jade West were currently lying on the bed of the former's house doing their homework. Well, at least one of them was. The other had resorted to copying off the raven-haired beauty's answer a while ago.

"Ugh. It's not my fault Chemistry is so difficult to understand."

"It's not that bad. You just have to learn how to concentrate in class instead of checking me out every second."

Tori blushed at the fact that her girlfriend had caught her staring in class.

"It's not my fault you're pretty!"

The goth blushed at the compliment, pecking her lips softly before pulling away to resume completing her homework.

"A displacement reaction is a reaction in which one element takes the place of another element in a compound."

The youngest Vega grinned and wrote the answer down eagerly before clapping her hands together.

"Thank you, God, for blessing me with a science nut as a girlfriend!"

Jade raised an eyebrow at the humorous antics of her girlfriend as her cat-like green eyes shone with mischief. She reached over and grabbed a pillow before throwing it in Tori's face.

"I am NOT a science nut!"

The half Latina giggled, despite having a pillow thrown in her face and smiled at the girl with dark blue highlights.

"You know I love you."

"I love you too."

The two girls shared a loving look between themselves before reluctantly tearing their eyes away to glance back down at the next question.

_Complete the following chemical equation._

_Chlorine + Sodium bromide:_

The 'Make It Shine' singer let out another groan before turning to her girlfriend with a pleading look. The latter rolled her eyes and leaned over the former's worksheet and sighed.

"Oh, come on. You have to know this."

Receiving no reaction from the brunette, Jade sighed and began with her explanation.

"You see, Chlorine and Bromine are both halogens while Sodium bromide is a halide. There is a rule that states that 'A more reactive halogen will displace a less reactive halogen from its halide solution'. So as you can see from the Periodic Table, Chlorine is under Bromine, hence it is more reactive than Bromine. Therefore, Chlorine will replace Bromine in the mixture and the end products will be…?"

"Uh… Water?"

Jade sighed and did a mental facepalm at Tori's answer.

"NO!"

The goth took a deep breath before deciding to use a different method to allow her girlfriend to understand the question.

"Okay, so let's say there's this girl and guy who were dating. The girl was called Sodium and the guy was called Bromine. Together, they were Sodium bromide. However, one day, there was another person in the picture. That person was called Chlorine. One day, the three of them were put together in a room. After spending some time together, Sodium realized that she felt more connected with Chlorine than with Bromine. It was as if Sodium and Chlorine had a stronger bond and were match-made in heaven. In the end, Sodium broke up with Bromine and got together with Chlorine because she could not deny the attraction any longer. So what happens?"

"Wow."

Jade let out a louder groan. She had just written out a story worthy of being put up on Fanfiction and all Tori could say was 'Wow'.

"Wow what?"

Tori smiled shyly, reaching over to intertwine their fingers together as she stared into her lover's eyes. "Bromine bonded with another of itself, becoming a diatomic molecule and Sodium bonded with Chlorine, becoming Sodium chloride. Just like us."

Sodium. Chlorine. Two totally different elements from totally different sides of the Periodic Table.

Jade. Tori. Two totally different people from totally different worlds.

Yet, both of them are able to form a bond stronger than anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again.<strong>

**So I got this inspiration when I was in Chemistry lesson and I was thinking:**

**Sodium: Jade**

**Chlorine: Tori**

**Bromine: Beck**

**It made sense, right? With Jade's second explanation, you can totally tell that the story was based on past experience, not that Jade realized. She thought she created the story all by herself. :P**

**Anyways, please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this story.**

**Peace.**


End file.
